


Василиск и родители

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Zoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка 4.38 на крэк-фест:<br/>Из яйца снесенного петухом, как известно, рождается василиск. Особенно, если яйцо высиживала жаба. Дженсен жаб, Джаред петух. По желанию автора любой этап этого процесса: рейтинговый секс петуха и жабы (жаба сверху) и/ или процесс высиживания яйца и/ или процесс воспитания необычного детеныша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Василиск и родители

\- Ай, не могу-не могу!!! - Джаред как ошпаренный носится по сараю. - Ой, мамочки да за что же это, о! Ой-ёй!!! Ай, блин, Дженсен не могу больше! Высиживать сам будешь, год к своей заднице ни кого не подпущу!

Пытается по привычке спрятать лицо у Дженсена на плече. От клюва Эклз ловко уворачивается, прижимает лапкой его голову к своему боку, закрывая глаза и почесывает роскошный, свисающий на бок гребешок.

\- Терпи малявка.

\- Блин, больно то как!

\- Клянешься больше не жрать яичницу из четырех яиц? Куры то каждый день так страдают. - Подзуживает Дженсен, отвлекая.

Джаред приоткрывает отливающий золотом глаз, укоризненно глядя на Дженсена из-под его же подмышки:

\- Тебе то легко говорить - трахнул потихоньку и сиди, ожидай приплода. А оно между прочим - ШЕРШАВОЕ! Уй блин, опять лезет!

Дженсен и квакнуть не успел - Падалеки подпрыгнул, с ним вместо шапочки, ободрал его задом пол доски, вдавил лбом в стену и наконец-то разродился. Перемесив "Кукареку" и "Твою мать", осел на солому. 

Дженсен с кряхтением плюхнулся рядом:

\- У меня половина бородавок теперь только на занозах держится, лось ты пернатый.

\- Если бы я знал, как ты мне задницу на британский флаг растерзаешь, фиг бы подпустил. Не дыра, а трансатлантический туннель! - Бурчит не поднимая головы Падалеки. - Сейчас умру от потери крови!

\- Не умрешь, - проквакал Эклз, инспектируя названное. - Чуть-чуть натер и непривычно растянул. Без крови.

Джаред подался назад, прижимаясь задом к прохладной лапе, вздернул повыше куцый, по его мнению, но богато раскрашенный хвост.

\- Требую компенсации. - Проворковал он "особым" тоном. Когти на лапах задрожали в предвкушении, перья растопырились.

\- И этот петух только что нестись не хотел!

\- Лапками, Дженни. Поработай лапками. Второго яйца не переживу. Ммм... Даа, так...

Дженсен размял его многострадальную дырку, помассировал, доведя до девчачьего квохтания. Прохладные пальцы творили волшебство - Падалеки расплылся, позволил вертеть себя, как Эклзу угодно, заворачивать лапы и отодвигать хвост. Конопатая скотина в любом обличии умудрялся находить его слабые точки и пользовался на всю катушку. Когда Джареду подкатило, захотелось кончить сильнее, чем дышать, к заду прижалось что-то офигенно прохладное, правильно прижимающее натертое место. Он дернулся и взорвался кудахтаньем, заходясь в оргазме.

Дурацкий организм пытался ловить клювом летающие вокруг звезды, но Джареду было пофиг, он наслаждался. Дженсен не выдернул из под него ту штуку и теперь малейшее движение дарило легкие скользкие поглаживания. Именно то, чего ему не хватало. 

У другой части дурацкого организма после секса распустился язык.

\- Он когда вылупится, нас расколдует?

\- Нет, Миша окаменеет от его взгляда.

Джаред вытаращил глаза:

\- И это все? Я ради этого жопу рвал? А если меня в суп отправят?

Дженсен вскарабкался ему на спину, весом прижимая к земле и той-самой-штуке, от чего Падалеки слегка потерял нить разговора:

\- Джар, успокойся, даже если мы не станем людьми, когда избавимся от Миши, поверь, боевой петух и метко плюющийся жаб верхом на убивающем все василиске, это многого стоит. Так что давай, высиживай. А я пока что-нибудь придумаю.

И тут до Джареда дошло, на чем он сидит. Но в принципе, он был уже не против.


End file.
